the last night
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: no idea how to summarize. crack fic and did this mad sleepy so plz be gentle R


Night fell on Tokyo. The only sounds penetrating the city was the pounding rain. Kyoucihi shouldered his bokuto. "Are we done here yet? My show is on in twenty." Tatsuma shrugged as Aoi healed him. Daigo shrugged applying pressure to the deep cut in his shoulder and Sakurai was keeping her eyes trained on the alley entrances/exits and above them.

"I have no idea, maybe."Tatsuma smiled and flexed his armas Aoi finished healing him.

"Hope so" Komaki muttered notching two arrows in case more zombies attacked. Daigo sighed as Aoi began healing him. Tatsuma closed his eyes and concentrated on the surroundings.

"There's no more movement around us" Tatsuma said opening his eyes. Komaki and the group gave a sigh of relief. Tatsuma spun around and tensed. Making a cross with his hands he erected a barrier between him and the rest of the group.

"Tatsuma! What's the deal!? Lower the barrier!" Daigo yelled at him.

"I can't. I won't allow Kozunu to harm you guys any further. I'm sorry. Especially to you Komaki." The group fought trying to knock down the barrier but it falled. A moment later it dawned on Komaki what Tatsuma was saying.

"Don't do it Tatsuma! Don't sacrifice yourself! Not for me!" Komaki was desperately banging on the barrier. Aoi, Kyouichi and Daigo were looking between the two really confused.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Komaki. You should know that by now. " Energy collected around Tatsuma's hands and a bright light engulfed him. Komaki and group had to shield their eyes as the light got bighter. When the light dissapated Tatsuma had a five fingered Kyudo glove on his right hand a beautifully carved Ash wood oak bow with rune carvings on the body.

"It can't be" Komaki gasped. The glove and reflex bow Tatsuma was holding were supposed to have been destroyed two hundred years ago. Running two glove fingers down the bow and the rune carving glow red.

"The Ogasawara-Ryu style?" Aoi, who understood as much about Kyudo as Komaki, gaped in astonishment.

"I don't understand" Daigo siaid taking place beside Kmokai and Aoi.

"Of course you don't you overbound muscle head. The Ogasawara-Ryu style of Kyudo was supposed to be lost to the pages of history two centuries ago." Kozunu spoke calmly as he and the psycho blonde who was always with him appeared out of thin air and hovered at the alley entrance. "All practioners of the Ogasawara-Ryu were destroyed by the Demonical Horde during the Shogunate."

"Or so you believed. The Ogasawara-Ryu was developed by my clan as a way to vanquish demons. I am one of the remaining two practioners. Care to dance Kozunu?" Tatsuma asked grinning, not his usual aloof care free but a blood thirsty smile and a evil glint shone is his grey eyes. Energy condensed in in the arrow rest making a solid barbed wire arrow. Grabbing the arrow back and the bow string he pulled back.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Kozunu charged forward with axes drawn. When he was within striking distance he swung for the bow string, Tatsuma jumped back and released the arrow. Kozunu dodged and the arrow bypassed his head. The blonde psycho chick with him however, was not so lucky. The arrow dug into her stomach and exited her back showering the ground below her in blood. The arrow rebounded off the alley brick wall and buried itself in the blonde psychos shoulder. Letting out a scream agony, the psycho crashed on the ground and a puddle of blood pooled around the girl. Making a cross with his middle and pointer finger Tatsuma muttered a quiet release. The barbed wire on the arrow extended out and cut off the pyschos arm off at the joint connecting the arm and and shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to play Kozunu? You play with me you should know you play for keeps." Kyouichi sighed and tapped on the barrier with his bokuto. A tiny portion of the barrier opened and Kyouichi stepped out before it closed. "It's about time you came to play with us brother. " Kyouichi nodded and just like Tatsuma engergy condensed around him and the Ash wood reflex bow appeared in his left hand and five fingered glove appeared on his right hand. Like Tatsuma he ran two fingers down the bow body and the rune carvings glowed red.

Kyouichi cracked his neck and tested his bow string and cracked his neck. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just kill this pansy ass already" Kyouchi said nocking a barbed arrow and firing at the insane Demonical Horde dumbass. Kozunu swung his axe and split the arrow in half. When the arrow was split the arrow. The halves regained their missing halves via the energy in the halves regeneraing them and redirected the course. One nearly hit him but Kozunu dodged and lost his left ear, the other pierced the blade of his axe and buried it deep in the wall so that only the feathers and half an inch on the hilt of the axe stuck out.

Kozunu curse and disappeared in a column of symbols, leaving the dead body of the blonde psycho behind. Kyouichi dropped the barrier and his quipment and Tatsuma's eqquipment dematerialized. Aoi and group rushed to over the two boys. Komaki who was still staring in shock snapped out of her trance and caught up to her friends. Pulling Tatsuma toward her she slapped him hard across the face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tatsuma looked at her.

"Doing what I told I would do if worst came to worst." Komaki sighed and layed her head on his chest.

"You do that again without me and I'll kill you myself." Tatsuma nodded and circle his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"What you'd do? Finally unseal the block from ten years ago?" Kyouichi asked poking the dead body with his bokuto. Tatsuma and Komkai glared at Kyouichi who was unfazed. "Don't glare at me for telling the truth. You shouldn't have sealed it in the first place." Standing up he put his bokuto in the sheathe and kicked the psycho to one side and walked to the mouth of the alley. Stopping outside the alley he turned his head shot a look at Tatsuma. Turning back he left.

"I'm confused"Daigo said scratching his head.

"We're no sixteen. We're actually twenty six" Komaki said tossing her glance toward Aoi who was leaning on Daigo, who was gently stroking her hair. Aoi leaned into Daigo's touch, her eyes closed and body relaxed.

"I don't believe that" Aoi said. Daigo nodded in agreement.

"It's true. We just had really good forgeries. Damn assignment from The Order" Tatsuma said. Komaki nodded and sighed deeply burying her head in Tatsuma's chest.

"Now, now hime. Don't say that. Yes they're a bunch of snivelling ingrates. Yes they're dumber then a dead rock. But if we didn't have The Order I wouldn't have you and you wouldn't have me" Tatsuma scolded her ently. Komaki grinned cheekily, mischief shining in her eyes.

"And if I don't stop?" Komaki asked still grinning cheekily, the mischief that was in her eyes growing into something else.

"You will be punished" Tatsuma said, the same expression in Komaki's eyes took over his.

"Will you use the whip this time?" Daigo and Aoi's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Only if you misbehave worse then you are now." Tatsma grinned as Komaki whispered something in his ear. "You kinky girl. That's it you're getting the whip." Tatsuma made a weird seal with his hands and them him and Komaki disappeared in a column of luminescent black light.

"Did we just witness what I think we just witnessed?" Daigo asked as his wide eyes and slack went back to normal.

"Komaki showing her freaky kinky side? Yes. Tatsuma showing a kinky side? Yes. Me taking you as my bitch boy? Definitely" Aoi smiled a deviant, lustful smile as she forced Daigo into the darker areas of the alley.

The next morning the group met up Kyouichi raised an eyebrow at the other four members of their group.

Aoi was walking with a limp and had a lot of hickeys on her neck. Her normally immaculate uniform was wrinkled to hell and her blouse white seemed stained.

Komaki wasn't walking but being carried piggy back by Tatsuma. Her hair was dishevled and sticking out at random angles. Her Uniform was in the same state as Aoi's except she totally forgoe her school blouse. She was also happily nuzzling Tatsuma's cheek. "Do I even want to ask?" Kyouichi asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious by our appearence little brother" Tatsuma said smiling like a kid in a candy shop. Komaki nodded her head from her position on Tatsuma's back.\

"I give up." Kyouichi sighed and strolled toward the school muttering under his breath about troublesome brothers.

"Tonight was the last night right?" Komaki asked as she nuzzled Tatsuma's neck. Tatsuma turned his head and looked at her confused.

"I don't understand" he replied starting off toward the school.

"The last night we have to be apart? Was it the last night?" Komaki was looking away from him, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Tatsuma sighed and whipped around. Komaki eeped as she felt her grip disappear. Tatsuma caught and had her in his grip so her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was staring him in the face.

"I pormise you last nigh will FOREVER be the last night I have to be away from the girl I love with all my heart" Tatsuma said before wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her softly and full of passion. Komaki moaned and right it with equal passion.

* * *

plz don't flame. i was up mad late and mad sleepy and mad sugar in my system and this was the product.

plz be gentle in the reviews


End file.
